A Dragons Mate
by Elizabeth Roses
Summary: seperated by time the kumo hanyou brings two lovers seperated by time back together the story of lord Ryuu and Lady Kagome. Chapter three: does blood matter when hearts are dvided?
1. The Present

i do not own inuyasha or any of the songs in this fan fict

* * *

><p>InuYasha watched as Naraku stood there about to wish on the jewel.<p>

"We do this for Kagome you guys."

He said as his friends behind him nodded, all three of them remembering that dreadful day.

(Flash back)

Kagome had reached the river and sat down on a rock, her mind and her heart blank as she looked at her reflection, her face flashed to one of her true past lives, however her soul was the same as it had been back when she first lived, her body however was the one thing that was different. She felt his tentacles pierce her body as she stood.

InuYasha finished up with Kikyo as he held her dying in his arms, once she was gone and he picked up on Kagome's blood scent he gathered the rest of the group and watched as Naraku absorbed there friend, the only being that could stop him.

(Flashback over)

InuYasha watched as Naraku threw a couple tentacles at them only to stop suddenly. The presence in Naraku was breaking free.

The group watched as slowly Naraku withdrew to leave only to have every part of his body minus the head turned into a pile of ash, the Jewel rolled on the grown and over it.

The air felt weird as the presence, finally became whole again, slowly, like a fern unfurling, slowly came up out of the ash. The group stood ready for battle if they needed it, as the figure stood it became apparent that it was a girl, a well developed girl. As the girl stood up the ash clung to her like cloth and her kimono was formed around her, her shadow began to twist and turn as it finally split in half. One shadow was a normal human shadow, but her other shadow…her other shadow was that of a full grown dragon.

She reached up and ran her hands over her hair; the ash fell as she exposed her pitch black hair from underneath.

"Kagome" InuYasha whispered as she let her arms down and turned her head towards him. He watched as she tilted her head back, her hair started to float all around her as she began to hover over top of the air.

Everyone in a hundred mile radius of the site was knocked off of their feet as her power spread throughout the world: the White Dragon has been re-awakened.

She fluttered down to the grown and she sent her dragon shadow off to find the head of the, has been kumo hanyou.

"Tell me Kumo Hanyou, where is it."

She said as her shadow dropped the head into her awaiting hand.

"!"

Was all he said as she noticed it, her movement snapped the group out of there hypnosis, and not thinking (but when does he ever think) InuYasha released Wind scar onto the poor girl.

"Wind Scar!"

All she did was turn and open her eyes for the first time and looked at him, his eyes went wide as his eyes meet hers: he released wind scar on Kagome, his Kagome.

Once the dust settled they watched as Naraku's head floated over top of the grown well at first glance it would seem that was had you not looked at the grown to see the dragon shadow holding the kumo by the hair.

But there she stood getting the dust from the attack off of her.

"Was that supposed to hurt, InuYasha, son of that rapist inu hanyou Touga."

She said calmly as she dusted herself off but she could feel the elevated levels of InuYasha's youki trying to destroy the being that insulted his blood. Kagome stopped dusting herself off and saw the jewel in front of her. As she stood up the jewel started to move on its own accord and hovered right above her palm after it floated over to her. She tilted her head back and slid it into her eye socket.

InuYasha watched as she did that, it was the same thing as his father's black pearl.

"How dare you speak about my father like that!" he growled she walked over to him and her dragon shadow started to beat upon his shadow, causing him harm as well.

"Ah but it is true, InuYasha, had Izayoi not taken his actions upon herself, you would still be a hanyou, but a dragon inu hanyou. Tell me InuYasha have you ever wondered why Touga and Ryuu where in that battle? Well let me tell you. Your father had dishonored his youkai blood by forcing himself upon another's mate. His death was justified."

The next thing that she knows she sees his arm through her chest. Calmly she puts her hand over his wrist and clamps down on it shattering every bone in his arm. She walked away from him and took to the skies, but not before she left a message with him for his older brother.

"InuYasha, tell your brother that he's next."

Then she flew away with her dragon wings sticking out.

(Beware the eye)

Miles away Sesshomaru stopped and took a look up at the sky, and squinted his eyes, he knew that youki signature…but… no it… it could not be he killed her himself, he melted her body with his acid. Then he threw her bones down the bone eaters well.

He remembered that day well…

(Flashback)

The girl in his hand was fighting to breath, the girl gasped for breath and she looked at him in the eye. Her gaze held disgust, rage, and a promise of a most painful death.

"You will…die by…my hand…mutt."

She said in between gasping for air at the insult Sesshomaru tighten his already tight grip on her neck and allowed his poison to drench her body eating away at the flesh. Once his poison had done its work he flew to the bone eaters well and tossed her in.

(End Flashback)

Sesshomaru looked at his ward, and silently prayed to every Kami he knew that Kagome would spare him for Rin's sake.

(Of the white)

Kagome made her way to the spot that her mate had been sealed to using her violator's claw. She could feel his soul within the rock, now scattered due to her…humanity. She stuck Naraku's head in a barrier so that he would, could, not escape while she fixed Ryuu's final resting spot.

Her arms went wide in front of her and her hair floated around her as the rocks moved to their original state. Once the rocks were in place she reached up to where InuYasha had injured her earlier and placed the palm print of his blood that she had gathered and placed it where Ryuu's heart was.

'One down, two more blood prints and a sword to go, but getting Sesshomaru's blood may be a bit harder then what I had thought. The sword I know exactly how to get it'

She turned round and walked away; still leaving Naraku's head still in the barrier at the sight of Ryuu's waiting spirit.

She had not even taken three steps when a scared arrow pierced her shoulder… before it disintegrated under her touch.

"What do you want Kikyo?"

She asked as her shadow brought the little half being over to her.

"My soul you filthy bitch youkai!"

Kikyo screamed out loud, when Naraku: or rather the rest of Naraku laughed at her and her foolishness on her own part.

"You are so dead…you just signed your own death warrant"

He squeaked out as her soul stealers started to swarm dangerously around Kagome.

"Ironic,"

"What Youkai?"

"My life was destroyed by that pathetic Inu Hanyou before you were born, and yet I find part of my soul in love with my, would be son."

She said calmly passing a shocked still Kikyo before she spoke again.

"And when you die it will be in front of the quarter breed."

And she just kept on walking.

(Dragon)

Sesshomaru meet up with his younger brother and his group the third day after the pulse went through out the land.

"Hey Lord Fuzzy, we have a problem. This chick that came out of Naraku says 'you're next'. Any idea what that means?"

Sesshomaru was quietly thinking up different ways to kill his little brother…until he heard the words 'you're next'.

"Can you describe the female in question?"

"Yha, the chick is about as tall as you, only she looks human."

"Is that all?"

"Hell no! But here's the kicker, the chick has two shadows, one looks like a normal shadow, the other is a dragon."

InuYasha watched as his brother the stoic ice lord of fluff, the most emotional-less being on this side the planet show shock.

"So it is her."

He said, trying and failing, at keeping his voice the same stoic even that he did before, but with her last words echoing in his head.

"You will die by my hand mutt."

"And what I said is true Sesshomaru, or should I call you Lord Fluffy."

They looked up to see Kagome, or the un-named girl with the dragon shadow. The soul collectors swarmed around a Kikyo who was really pale.

Kagome just stood there, well flew there, no not even that, she hovered above them and slowly came down onto the grown with a light tap of her feet touching the grown.

"I hope that you are ready to say good bye to your 'mate' InuYasha. I figure one mate for another, since your father, the pathetic hanyou, took my mate away from me. And, ironically you are his reincarnation…"

She trailed off to Sesshomaru's anger.

"I would watch what you say."

He snarled at her. She just flexed her aura…and the golem named Kikyo was no more. Her soul returned to its rightful place. Just then another aura, a more powerful aura breezed through the air, she closed her eyes and arched back smelling the air.

'Ryuu'

The smell of power reached her nose, along with the tangy smell of mango, roses, and a faint bit of ocean air attached. Her mate was watching over her.

"Why Mutt? Because it is true? Your father was born to a bitch, a mortal inu bitch."

That set him off in three seconds flat in Sesshomaru's place stood a three story dog Kagome was ready, in her sleeves she had two giant glass bottles in which to gather his blood up with. Then all she needed was the sword of resurrection then she was set.

Sesshomaru charged blindly at her only to stop with a yip when her dragon shadow bit him on the tail causing him to turn around to see what had bitten him. It took only one drop of his blood in that form to completely fill the two bottles. She slid them back before Sesshomaru changed back, angry at himself for acting like a pup.

Once he was fully human she just walked by him, humming a song from her home.

Every one watched her as she moved, and no one saw her human shadow take the sword from Sesshomaru and took it a different route back to the final resting place of Ryukotsusei.

(For if you look)

She placed the bottles of blood on the grown near Naraku's head, she placed a bowl of water to the south of his head, a branch from the sacred god tree to the west, a piece of obsidian to the north, and she dug a small hole to the east. She walked over to the floating head of the has-been kumo and picked him up by his hair…and the barrier disappeared around him.

She took the bottles of inu blood from around him and walked to the side where the hole in the grown rested. Naraku just watched as she placed him down on a rock and popped open the bottles of Sesshomaru's blood, and set them down on the grown.

He watched with eyes wide as the blood in the bottles began to spring up out of there containment's and circle high above the four items on the grown. The first bottle of blood made a circle around the outside of the items and then the second made a circle in the center of the circle and made squiggles to the four items.

He watched as he was once again, was moved only this time he was moved to the center of the circle in the middle of the circle. She stood there and fell onto her back on the rock below her and just looked up at the sky, and began to sing.

Kagome got everything in place now all she had to do was wait for night to fall before she did the second part of the spell, a spell that was ruling her instincts, and that scared her.

Once she laid down on her back she began to sing,

"Guarding yourself from the love of another

Left you with nothing tonight

Why does it sound like the devil is laughing

Leaving me haunted tonight, you did decide

Now I want you, when you're gone and now it's like

You're holding something just in front of me

Well then, I can't allow this to become another

One of those times that I'm left in the cold, dead

There's no compromise just another tie I know I need to sever

Guarding yourself from the love of another

Left you with nothing tonight

Why does it sound like the devil is laughing

Leaving me haunted tonight, you did decide

Ever haunted, by the trappings of this life

Sweet redemption, just in front of me

Well now, it seems once again that I've lost another

One of the one's that have broke through the wall

Damned fate won't compromise, I have sold my soul

And now the devil's laughing, you did decide

You were bold and strong, and ready to begin your life

All for nothing, you were sacrificed

You began alone and so it will be when you die

All for nothing, will you be remembered? You did decide

Guarding yourself from the love of another

Left you with nothing tonight

So now you know why the devil is laughing

He left you with nothing tonight, you did decide"

And she just kept singing.

"Give into me

[Verse 1:]

Two worlds are warring in me

Killing us now

Raging inside

Measure the horror in me

Remove the sickness

Plaguing my mind

Two worlds are warring in me

Killing us now

Show me the light

[Chorus:]

Two worlds collide

Whenever I step to the front

I look for a new place to hide

While tearing my color away

I swallow my pride

But never forget what I want

Starting to long for a time

I bury the war in my mind

[Verse 2:]

Two worlds are warring in me

Both sides are losing

Patience has died

Blood of the martyr in me

Drowns my conviction

Regions divide

Two worlds are warring in me

Killing us now

Show me the light

[Chorus:]

Two worlds collide

Whenever I step to the front

I look for a new place to hide

While tearing my color away

I swallow my pride

But never forget what I want

Starting to long for a time

I bury the war in my mind

[Bridge:]

Give me a sign

Tell me when it's time

Show me the light

Tell me when it's fucking over

[Chorus:]

Two worlds collide

Whenever I step to the front

I look for a new place to hide

While tearing my color away

I swallow my pride

But never forget what I want

Starting to long for a time

I bury the war in my mind

I stand on the brink of your mind

Living inside a nightmare from which I just cannot awaken

Stand on the edge of your life

Just give me another moment from which I will never awaken

Stand on the brink of my own demise

Fallen again for another

Mistress of burden to idolize

Hoping that one of them will decide to let me in

To stand on the edge of the knife

Cutting through the nightmare from which I just cannot awaken

Stand on the edge of the night

Living inside a moment from which I will never awaken

Stand on the brink of my own demise

Fallen again for another

Mistress of burden to idolize

Hoping that one of them will decide to let me in

Look at what you've done to me

You've become my enemy

Poisoning the world for me

Take away my everything

Weakened as I am

Never awaken

Stand on the brink of my own demise

Fallen again for another

Mistress of burden to idolize

Hoping that one of them will decide to let me in

My mistress, decide to let me in

My mistress, decide to let me in"

By that time the moon has risen and it sat on its curve with the crescent points pointed upwards. Instead of its bright silver glow, it glowed a fiery red. Kagura and Kanna both showed up in the air watching what was happening.

Kagome pushed herself up off of the rock and went to the circle, and placed her hands palm down on the circle of blood. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Kagura and Kanna watched amazed as Naraku's head began to hover before a new body formed, but that was not the end. Kagome pushed her powers to the limit and stood up holding the sword of resurrection in her hand as she allowed her dragon to partly form. Her skin turned into scales, her nails turned into talons, her face elongated and turned into a snout from the tip of her nose to about half way back the scales were a light pink fading back into her skin tone.

She reached up and grabbed him by the throat and forced him to the grown….well his soul at least. Then she took the sword and pined his body to the bloody hand print on the rock wall before jumping back and landing on the outside of the circle.

Her power fluxed and the ring of blood began to glow brightly under the moon. A beam of light shot down from the sky nearly blinding the two in the sky, that action sent Naraku's soul to the deepest depths of hell. The four objects's turned into liquid and went to where Naraku's head was only earlier, and covered the form on the rock. The dragon shadow on the rock, the soul of Ryukotsusei merged with the liquid covering his new body… before it turned to ash. The moon had reached its peak and the red glow began to be reflected on the pile of ash on the grown.

Kagome turned back human and went over to the pile of ash just as it began to move. She knelt down and brushed the ash off of Ryukotsusei's back as he slowly came up in his human form. She ran her fingers through his hair as he slowly faced her bringing his head up to look at hers.

"Ryuu?"

She asked as he slowly stood up; the ash clinging to him in a form of pants. He stood straight but nearly collapsed for his human legs were not use to supporting his weight. She caught him as he nearly fell, that was when he saw her for the first time

"Ka…Kag…Kagome."

He managed to choke out, for he had not used his human for quite some time either. He but his hand up to his head as a multitude of images invaded his mind, all of them, showing his mate being buddy-buddy with her rapist's son. He pushed her away as he tried to sort out the images in his mind.

"Ryuu?"

Kagome said as she watched the love of her life tear at himself so she went over and took both of his hands and intertwine them with hers. And he looked at her…before he ripped his hand from hers and slashed her across the face.

Kagura and Kanna both gasped as blood started to trickle down Kagome's face, Kagome just looked at him standing still as he continued to swipe at her with his claws, hitting her each time.

Kagome was a bloody mess once he was done, she had several talon cuts on her upper body, one going over each shoulder and making its way to her sides. Every part of her looked like a criss-cross of cuts, no place on her was spared, he worked around her and her back was a bloody mess, no not bloody, a nearly fleshless mass as the bone poked through. It all ended when Ryuu snapped the lower part of her spine before he took wing and went back home using a short cut.

Kagura lowered them on her feather as Kanna watched the half dead being weakly breathed. Kanna walked to her and placed her hand where the end of her spine was broke off at.

"Kagura I can heal her spine but you need to help her to the hot spring that is just beyond those trees." She said in her void voice. Kagura walked over to her and lifted her half way up off of the grown as the spine healed. Slowly Kagome placed her feet beneath her and slowly walked with Kagura to the hot springs.

(for if you look)

Ryuu flew through the time gate and reached his home. It was completely destroyed; corpse littered the grown like leaves and the stench of metallic residue surfed the air. Everyone and everything that was remotely dragon was gone. He saw the beasts feast upon the fallen flesh of the dragons gaining their abilities and there human form. He flew to the cave of the ancient one: the oldest dragon in existence and saw that he was safe.

"Where is your mate?"

The ancient one asked of Ryuu and he just sheared as he looked away.

"she took another."

The ancient one growled and turned to head back into the heart of his cave.

"come"

Ryuu fallowed the ancient one to a small crystal pool, deep in the earth and it was surrounded by crystal as well.

"the pool of the dragon tells no lies Ryuu, look and see if it tells you that your mate is truly faithless."

(into her eyes)

Kagome slid into the water as Kagura kept her grip on her so she would not fall in the water. The moment that she touched the water she held her voice as the water stung the cuts all over her body. It looked like she managed to go through a meat grinder and managed to come out whole. The dried and congealed blood slowly flaked and slid away from her, and despite the fact that Kagura had seen her get the wounds she would have said that Kagome would have died from the blood loss. But her heart kept beating. The leaves rustled and the slayer came out of the trees. She and Kagura looked at another before getting into their battle stances.

"Stop..."

They heard Kagome say as she leaned back on the rock the slashes on her face making her look more human then when she was. Sango made her way to her friend and stopped on her knees in front of her sister/friend.

"What happened Kagome?"

"It's a long story Sango. I'll have to go back to the origins of the dragons. Of mine and his origins. I was raised in a village surrounded by trees ages ago the trees were planted so many feet away and they grew to tall highest but the further you go out not the forest the wildest it became and the more danger it had. No one, not even the oldest of those at the time knew where I came from. Well we first met one night...


	2. Into the past

Kagome and some of the other girls stuck there heads out of the hut and looked around the guard for the night was walking away from them, and then went to the trail that went to the hot springs, the trail was lit by paper lanterns giving the trail a light glow. Had Kagome not agreed to this night trip the younger girls would not have been able to take the nightly trip. Despite the fact that Kagome looked only 17 she was the oldest dragon in the village and was also considered to be the village healer as well.

Kagome stopped and held her hand to the side to tell the girls to stop as well. Up ahead she could hear the sound of a black wolf sniffing around up ahead.

"go back to the village... as fast as you can!"

The girls did not disobey they went running. Once she was sure that the girls were safe she walked silently through the forest to see a black wolf sniffing at a figure on the grown. She let loose a snarl and the black wolf stopped and ran from the figure on the grown. Kagome cautiously walked to the figure and saw that he was a dragon. But he was knocked unconscious from something. She went over to him and moved his hair out of his face...just as he opened his eyes. Kagome saw that his pupils were dragon, but red not black. They dilated and he sank back into the forest floor knocked out again.

Kagome took his one arm and put it around her neck before using her strength to pick him up slightly and began to walk back to the village.

The girls sent one of the males to help her should she need it. It was a good thing that they did it as well because they meet half way back on the path and he helped to relieve her of some of the unknown males weight.

They took him to her hut where they saw that the male was poisoned from some sort of poison, a wolf poison. A poison that entered his system through several slices on his arms and his upper body. She put her hand on the wounds and they sealed at a skin level but they kept bleeding underneath the skin. She absorbed the poison through skin to skin contact and the boy gave a light moan. Before opening his eyes.

The boy's eyes landed on the most exotic person that he had ever seen. Her skin was a light tan and her hair hung around her face and over her shoulders. Her eyes were a light blue, and her aura around her was white. They both blinked and they both felt that they met each other before.

However before she could react to anything she was up in the air with him holding her by her throat with her feet up off of the floor. But the moment that they both touched the others skin something in both of them awakened and he sank to the floor releasing her from his grip, and passing out again.

She watched as he passed out in front of her and ran her hand over her neck swallowing loudly trying to see if he had damaged anything in his grip. He had not; she stood up just as her apprentice walked in the door with a basket of herbs and fruits.

"Are you ok Kagome?"

She asked as she walked in the hut. She went to tend the unknown male, after a small time Kagome stood up and walked to the door before turning to her apprentice and spoke to her.

"Call me if he should wake."

Her apprentice nodded before Kagome left the hut and went deep into the forest, well past what any normal dragon went, but she felt weaker as she walked, her regular vision went blurry as she went farther and farther from the village. She relied on her second vision, her eyes mirrored over and she saw the pulse of the land. However she was being stalked by first generation black wolves. She reached the heart of the forest where a sole tree stood in a clear clearing. Dazed she walked to it with the sense that it was familiar…like something from her past. An image of a younger looking her running to a faceless man who was standing next to a faceless woman, with a smile on her face with her arms out as she jumped into the males arms.

The wolves behind her decided to attack her since her back was turned to them, one of them charged at her and she turned around as the wolf clawed at her. Her right hand had circles of her pure power in rings several inches away from her skin. With her right hand in a fist she turned and punched the wolf.

The wolf flew back and the fur started to disintegrate from the sheer power that hit it, then her right arm turned red and fire began to take over the rings. But she was still getting weak, more of the wolves managed to attack her and she threw them to the side and burned them but they kept coming at her. Some getting lucky and carving into her skin, while others nearly skinning the surface of her skin.

'This is imposable there is no way in Akuma that there are these many wolves!'

They over took her as her powers pulsed out…only to have an even more powerful pulse went through the forest, coming from the direction of the village. The wolves scattered and she saw that a male walked to the clearing but only looked at him, her eyes rolled to the back of her head till her whites showed and fell to the grown. Not touching it for the male that she helped earlier had caught her in his arms. His black iris and red pupil looked down at her and sent some of his power into her.

Her slow, deathly heart rate, speed up to a healthy sleeping heart rate.

Ryuu opened his eyes to see a different girl tending to him and he felt that the girl that originally tended to him was in more trouble then what he thought, instinct ruled him as he got up much to the girls protest only to be silenced when he snarled in her direction before he exited the hut only to have everyone look at him. He wasted no time and ran at full speed on the same path that Kagome had just taken before he felt a pulse come from her.

He sent an answering pulse and slowed to a walk seeing the four footed beasts run away from the small clearing that sat in front of him. He walked into the clearing and saw Kagome, with tattered clothes and blood running from her back and her arms, she turned her head as she looked at him…only to watch her eyes roll to the back of her head till only her whites showed. He wasted no time in catching the girl before she fell to the grown.

He walked back and the warriors meet him on the path back and they steered him back to the hut that he left. He laid her onto the grown and watched as the apprentice and the minor apprentice both worked around the girl, wiping down her back, keeping a cool cloth on her so her temp would not reflect an infection should there be one.

He saw that her shadow twisted until it finally settled, by then one of the village elders had entered the hut looking both at the girl laying on the ground and the boy staring intensely at the girl on the ground.

"Boy."

The elder called out to him and the answered in way as turning his head to take a glance at him before he turned his head back to the recovering Kagome.

"The Protector will be fine, the council of elders wishes to speak to you about how you came to our quiet little village. It is not an offer that you can refuse young one."

Wordlessly the boy stood up and with a tight lip he fallowed the elder till they reached round hut on the outskirts of the village, though it was closer to the village then Kagome's hut was. The elder went in first and then her fallowed after him. Inside sat the hut sat seven of the oldest looking dragons that he had ever seen. Some of them were human some of them were halfway transformed and some of them were in smaller versions of here true form.

Everyone looked at him as he stepped into the center of the circle.

"So this is the boy, he is powerful, but confused."

Stated one of the elders.

"Do you remember anything of you came to our village?"

Asked another elder, he shook his head before he spoke.

"other then my name I have no clue as to how I came to your humble village."

He spoke in a regal way addressing the elders, the firm but kind way impressed the elders, for even when they were fledgling's it had even been a rarity even then that a stranger came to visit. The Protector told them that the forest around then held more dangers then what they had thought.

'the please tell us your name young one."

Another of the elders called out, Ryuu's eyes fallowed the voice nd saw that it was a grandmotherly dragon as wrinkled as a strand of thread.

"Ryuu"

After that the door to the hut opened slowly and the minor apprentice slowly came into the hut.

"The Protector wishes for me to tell you that she wishes to speak to you in the dawn of the day after."

Ryuu looked at the girl in a simple sleeveless tunic, with leggings in matching color; it became clear to Ryuu that everyone had their own style as well.

"You may go Ryuu."

The one elder told him and he left fallowing the minor apprentice, she went back to the hut and took his place where he had sat before going to the hut. He could tell that she was merely sleeping at that point, so he closed his eyes and drifted off to a light slumber.

…an ocean side palace…

…a girl with short spiky black hair…

…an animal on its rear legs bringing its claws down for a final blow…

Kagome woke just in time to see Ryuu flash open his eyes and to hear his heart pounding in his chest. There eyes meet and he saw that her eyes were crescent and that the pupil was white and not black, but the color her iris was a pale ice blue.

"who are you?"

She asked him, he looked at her before he blinked and said.

"Ryuu, and who are you."

"Kagome."

Then she passed out again from the pain. Ryuu watched her as she slept and saw how beautiful she was.

Over the next few months he became part of the community, it quickly became apparent that he was a master of weapons and along with Kagome they taught the village how to defend themselves. However she did not fully trust him, and kept him within her sights at all times. It was getting close to the harvest and the dragon festival when she went to go and check the wards around the village. The men were ecstatic because most times she would choose a man to accompany her when she did her rounds.

She chose Ryuu to go with her for she did not trust him at all, however that day he proved his worth to her.

"Ryuu, would you accompany me to the outer rim of the forest today?"

She asked him dressed in a back and sleeveless shirt that was held together by the collar on her neck, she wore a tight fitting pair of pants and she had two swords strapped to her back. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail with her bangs covering her face and her eyes, but only slightly.

Ryuu stood up and walked over to her as she turned her back to him and walked away from him.

They came upon the first ward, a tall glowing mushroom.

"That's it?"

Ryuu asked not really convinced that a glowing mushroom was what was protecting the village.

"this is one of many Ryuu, now please be quiet so I can check it over."

Kagome walked over to the 'shroom and taped into it with her power, as Ryuu watched he saw that the shroom was pulsing. He heard a growl behind him and killed the wolf that was about to attack. However once the shroom was done pulsing the wolf let out a screech before it turned into dust.

The same thing happened at the other six hundred and sixty four wards, he was going to go with her and stopped when she stopped to take her hair out of its holder.

"we are done, if you wish to go back to the Village or wander within the barrier go ahead."

"and what will you be doing?"

"my muscles hurt when I do this, the hot springs will do allot to sooth the ache."

He turned and walked, but he made sure that he could sense her no matter what happened. And it was a good thing that he did.

Kagome stripped and fell into the hot spring at the edge of the barrier, one that no one, except she knew of. She bobbed up and down in the water getting her whole body wet, before lying on her back in the water with only her head, knees, and the top of her breasts sticking out of the water. She closed her eyes and just floated, meditating as the heat soaked into her muscles.

A wolf landed on her and forced her down near to the bottom of the spring; she opened her eyes and pushed the snarling wolf off of her, or tried to. The wolf had a hold of her arm and gave it a good yank dislocating it from her shoulder. The wolf did the same to her other arm but dug it's fangs deeper into her arm, it gave the arm a good yank like the first one, and the flesh in its mouth peeled off of Kagome and caused her to open her mouth in a scream.

The next thing she felt was the wolf sinking its teeth into the side of her neck before the wolf abruptly left.

Kagome suck like a rock, she was always her weakest after checking the wards, her vision went fuzzy as she thought she saw an equally nude Ryuu swimming towards her as she succumbed to the darkness.

The moment that Ryuu smelled her blood he went running to her, once he reached the spring he saw the water churning and bubbling with the thrashing of the two beings. He quickly shed his closes and jumped into the water without a second thought.

He swam as quickly as he could and broke the wolf's neck before he noticed a comatose Kagome falling fast to the depth of the spring. His lungs were burning and he had just reached her as his sight began to blur. How he managed to grab her and get out while still awake he had no clue what so ever, but he managed.

He coughed as his starving lungs took in some much needed air only to get to the bank and drag Kagome out with him. He managed to turn her to her side and get the water out of her before she started to breathe air again. She wheezed a few times before he slid his shirt over top of her, covering her body, mostly, she weakly tried to stand up but it did not work, since both of her arms were dislocated, she had trouble even trying to speak through the pain.

Ryuu saw this when he turned back around after putting his pants back on, he also saw that she would bleed out if he did not get her back to the village quick. Without a second thought he picked her up bridal style and grabbed her weapon and started to run back to the village.

He slowed down once he got back to the path that led to the village but not by much, some of the warriors meet him and cleared a path between him and the healers, sorry Kagome's hut.

The elder apprentice was out and the minor apprentice bound her wounds but her body still felt hot to Ryuu even when he re-located her arms. She had not moved at all once she was laid back down after that. Hell she didn't even speak a word once he got her back to the hut, he was worried or her, she had lost so much blood already, he was sure that she would not survive the encounter.

Slowly he and the minor apprentice worked to keep her stable. The few times that he left the hut he heard the whispers of the people in the village. They were saying how he was the accused of all of their misfortune, how there protector was never injured before.

A small groan from Kagome brought him out of his thoughts as he looked over at her. She sat up with no trouble, but he could tell that she was still one hurting puppy. He went over to her and gave her a sip of water, she could move but he tried to help her as much as he could for all that she had done for him. He sat behind her and allowed her to use him to rest her head on.

"Ryuu." She said her voice faint from misuse, as she looked up and slightly shifted to see the dragon-eyed male with the single red dragon tattooed on the right side of his face, his pitch black spiked hair flew all over and some of it leaned into his face.

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

"You were attacked inside the barrier, I managed to pull the wolf off of you, I also dragged you out of the spring. I feared that you were dead, you had inhaled so much water and you were bleeding so much that if you were hurt any more then you would have died from the blood loss."

She closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest a little.

"Thank you. But, how long was I out."

He was compelled to run the curved part of his talons down her spine. And he did just that, she inhaled his scent deeply before returning to sleep. Ryuu wrapped both of his arms around her and slept.

Their souls combined and left a piece of its self in the other soul after they broke apart, for Ryuu's soul knew that there sister and betrothed would be coming for them in a matter of days, and they would like to get there human counter parts together.

Her soul cried out because her counterpart was heavily poisoned, and the poison was not reacting to their blood like it should have been. Her body began to thrash around and arch out of Ryuu's embrace. Her soul exploded out of her chest and went above the hut where it took its true form, just as Ryuu's soul did the same.

Everyone watched the display, halting their work to watch the two dragons entwine in the sky. They faded into the sky as there human counterparts equaled the poison out and Kagome quickly overcame the poison, with her body regaining its strength.

It was two days after that happened and Kagome was helping with the final preparations for the festival when four strangers walked out of the forest, the leader had the same tattoo as Ryuu did and had slightly the same eyes as he did. Her iris was purple, the rest of the people behind her were standing guard.

"who among you do you name as leader?"

She shouted as the entire village went silent, till Kagome walked to her.

"why are you here trespassers?"

"I seek my brother the Shu ryū. He went missing in this part of the woods three months ago and we seek him back."

"I will take you to the council of elders; perhaps they know something of your missing prince."

Kagome lead the way to the council, then left to walk to the same path that she had first found her weakness, after that last episode with the wolves her shadow was one that looked like one of the full dragons, and the only way to become a full dragon was to be with your mate. But that was not just it either, it was the fact that she had felt that Ryuu was her heart mate, no not even, but her soul mate.

Ryuu saw his sister and his memories came back to him, and he had forgotten everything that had happened while he was at the village. Except the village felt like home to him where he could be safe and protect… someone. They flew home but he still had this ache in his chest. He walked around the castle and began to familiarize himself with it once again.

Kagome reached the tree as his face flew into her mind, he back was forced to arch backwards and her soul pulsed.

"Ryukotsusei"

Before she fell to the grown with her eyes closed: passed out.

At that same moment Ryuu shot up on his futon he had a horrible dream and all that he could remember was pale ice blue eyes. He sat there looking out of the window trying to remember the name of the girl with ice eyes.

Kagome woke up as her feet dragged on the grown, she could feel the earth below her feet as they dragged her somewhere. They finally let her gently down on something soft as Ryuu's face echoed in her mind like a heart beat.

As soon as she was on her back a wet cool cloth made it's way onto her forehead in an attempt to get her temp down and cool. She just closed he eyes and drifted.

They both floated in space, or was it reality… both of them opened there eyes, Kagome's pure white aura surrounded her and Ryuu's pure black aura surrounded him they saw a red ribbon flow from there wrists to the other persons wrist. A pure black spot appeared I the center of Kagome's aura, as a white spot appeared on Ryuu's.

Kagome bolted her eyes open and her minor apprentice was looking at her.

"go tell your parents that you're going with me on a trip. There is much that you can learn in the city."

Ryuu walked around the room uneasy as his sister Sankura walked in the room.

"there are three more people in the dungeons… a girl from the forest district and two boys from the ocean district. Nothing that big."

He nodded then he went back to work. His nights were pleaged with dreams of a girl dying in the dungeons by poison.

Kagome was thrown in the dungeon and the girl stood over top of her holding a vial of poison.

"do you know what this is?"

The girl asked Kagome.

"yes it is pure white wolf poison, a rarity in it's self, it can kill a being in a week."

"that is how long you have" she grabbed her arm and plunged the poison into her blood stream, before leaving the cell, with a drop of her blood o her.

Ryuu smelled her blood when his sister came up from the dungeons he flew at her as his mates face and name flashed through his mind. He flew past his sister and to the main cells and tried to walk past the guards but they stopped him.

"sorry my lord but my lady wishes that you do not go past this point" both guards said, before a gust of wind went past them, they fallowed the wind to see their lord kneeling down by a girl, who was as pale as death, and reeked of it too.

His sister ran into the cell as he started to cry onto his mates face. She backed away after he picked Kagome up wide eyed and carried her out of the cell her natural scent slowly coming back.

(A few days later)

Ryuu walked the path and it lead to Kagome's room. He stopped short as her minor apprentice closed the door behind her after checking on teacher.

She turned around and went to her room. Ryuu stood in front of the door and slowly pushed the door open. His sight was greeted with a sleeping Kagome on her side facing him with a blissfuly jaded expression on her face.

Kagome's room was nearly solid glass put it was one way, there were doors opening to the forest around the palace. In the middle of the room sat her bed with a screen to change behind in the one corner, her wardrobe was a mix of pants and sleeveless shirts, and old fashioned kimonos like the style of Japan.

Around the corner of her one eye, her right eye, sat a small dragon in the shape of a crescent moon.

His beast wanted nothing more then to join there mate, there soul mate, there life mate. He walked in with out a sound and his dragon shadow went over to where her shadow laid and went to cuddle together. He slowly closed the door and she made a small whimper of pain. Quickly he walked over to her and went to sit next to her.

He reached over and moved some of her hair out of her face. She slowly opened her eyes to see him. He could tell that there was something in her system that was causing her to be sick.

He knew that she was immune to most poisons, for her to be affected to such a degree meant that it had to be a very harsh poison. Even after his sisters mishap with her and the near deadly poison in her system, she was still affected and still a bit weak.

She closed her eyes and curled up into a ball cluching her stomach, her aura went wild. Only did it calm when his brushed up against her.

She sunk back down and snuggled into the blankets covering her bare back. He slid his shoes off and took his shirt off and flung the shirt to the side before he took his outer pants off and left the cotton pair of nearly skin tight pants on.

Slowly he lifted the sheet and slid into the bed next to her, he turned to his side and scooted closer to her before pulling her to him and sliding his arm under her head and her neck. He lowered his head on to the pillow and closed his eyes after he sent some of his aura into her to help with the healing process.

They both woke up at the same time, but Ryuu woke a few minuets before Kagome did. He rubbed her arm as she slowly woke up, nauseous but stable.

"you feeling better Kagome?"

He asked as she bent further into the fetial position forcing her fisted hand deeper into her stomach.

"I'm just a little unstable, but the majority of the poison is gone. I think I will try to see if I can move around today."

She turned over and Ryuu took her in his arms and brought her with him when he sat up allowing her to use his chest to lean on.

She opened her eyes and leaned her head on his upper chest in a slightly cool spot. He looked down and saw that her face was tinted pink and her breathing was a little ragged. Slowly she reached up and put her right arm on his left shoulder.

Ryuu put his left arm and lightly pressed her head to his chest allowing her to listen to his heart.

The sound of his heart lulled her back to sleep. He watched as her arm fell from his shoulder. He looked over at there shadows and saw that the female shadow was in real bad shape, since they were both soul mates he would do anything to comfort her.

He bowed his head over top of her and closed his eyes, and for the second time in his life a tear rolled down his face and it fell onto Kagome, and her skin absorbed the tear. And all of the tears that fallowed.

He put her back down on the bed on her back and sat there watching her until he left. He went back to deal with the paperwork.

Kagome woke a second time completely healed from the poison. She slowly got up and walked with her hand on the bed as far as it would go, and walked over to the door that lead to the springs. The hot water felt good on her skin as she slipped into the water. She felt relaxed and calm. Much like she had before she had gotten sick.

Once Ryuu was done with the paperwork he had a meeting with his senior war monger, and his senior advisor.

" that girl that you married is not fit to rule next to you, she will make the country fall in the first four months."

"First four months hell, try the first week."

Ryuu had enough of there talk, so he spammed his palms down on the table and looked both of them in the eye before he spoke.

" you seemed to have forgotten that I lived with her when my memory was screwed up. She lead the people of that village almost as well as I lead the people from the castle. Do not speak again on the matter."

Before he stood up and walked away from them and back to Kagome's room.

She got out of the springs and put a simple kimono on and laid down on the bed. Once she saw him she sat up and the shoulder of the one kimono slid down till it reached below her shoulder.

On all fours she crawled up the bed and tapped the bed.

"come and sit down, you seem tense."

She said as he walked over to the bed and he walked over and sat down on the bed with his back to her. She sat up behind him and started to massage his shoulders. Slowly he began to relax into her touch. She moved from behind him as he fell back onto the bed.

In a flash he grabbed her and rolled over till she was underneath him. Slowly he leaned down and he kissed her on the lips.

"after tomorrow you will be screaming my name for the next forty eight hours."

He pulled away from her and took his shirt off and sat on the one edge of the bed again and got tackled by Kagome and she had him pinned to the bed. He watched as her ice blue human eyes gave way to her white and black dragon eyes. She lowered her head and a low growl started to rumble in her throat. She surprised him by laying her head down on his chest and lowered herself next to him slightly asleep.

He felt his dragon rise and comfort his mates dragon as she slept. He closed his eyes enjoying the comfort that his mate had given him, even though they weren't official until they talked to the ancient one.

On the outside she looked calm but on the inside she was quivering with fear. She stood near the entrance of the cave where the ancient one rested with Ryuu standing next to her with his hand rubbing circles on her hand as they both walked into the cave.

Kagome saw the oldest and yet youngest male that she had ever seen. He looked like he was in his mid thirties, but it looked like he was as old as dirt. Ryuu let go of her hand and went to stand by the entrance of the cave as the ancient one walked forward and gave Kagome a look over, he had just turned slightly as the wind blew into the cave and the old one turned back to the girl after he got a whiff of her natural scent.

He walked back to her till they were about an inch apart. The he hugged her.

"you have returned my daughter."

Kagome stood there shocked, as did Ryuu, but he had dropped his jaw.

In her mind she saw the face of the man that had been haunting her memories since she came to the village. She returned the hug.

"Otou-San"

Her illusion broke and Ryuu was shocked to see the white dragon standing in front of him, and the fact that it was his mate. . . He lowered himself to the grown and went into a deep kneel in front of his mate.

The father and daughter let go and her illusion cane back.

"May your union be joyous."

Ryuu grabbed Kagome's hand and took her outside. Once outside he threw her arm over his shoulder and transformed with her on his back.

He flew over the forest on his way to a small cave close to the sea side of the island. Kagome fell asleep on the way to the cave, and he just let her sleep on him. He pulled his wings and lightly pressed her to him. Before he fell asleep.

During the night Kagome slid off of him and curled up into the hallow section of his neck that meet his shoulder.

Ryuu woke and saw his mate snuggled up to him.

'Today is the day that I make her mine.'

The thought made him warm up, only for a little bit. He sobered up quickly when he realized that the branding process for the female would be quite painfully from what he heard.

'I don't want to hurt her but the branding process is going to hurt her quite allot.'

He returned to his human form and went over to his sleeping mate and brought her a blanket from the futon and draped it around her before picking her up and placing her on the futon before he shed most of his clothes in order to join her.

A small stream of light fell over her face and she winced as she opened her eyes, and saw the bone white sand with the clear pristine green-ish blue waters looking at her. Ryuu heard her and watched her as he faked sleep, watching her as she slowly removed herself from the futon. Slowly she walked to the entrench of the cave.

She was amazed at what she saw, endless water and sand. But growing up in the forest she could not help but to be amazed at what she saw. The sun gently creased her skin when she walked to the water.

She allowed the waters waves to cress her as she stood there. She felt...she felt...she felt at home. Like she had finally found the place where she belonged.

Ryuu walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. She let out a small blissful moan against him, before she felt something nudge against her butt.

Her blood paced quicker as her body heated up. One brush from his fingertips made her gasp and arc back into him. She saw white flash in her vision before she found herself in Ryuu's arms: limp.

Ryuu caught her as she fell back, he could tell what had happened. She had her first orgasm ever. She was panting lightly and her eye drooped shut after she fell back into his arms."

At that point she stopped for Shippo came out of the bushes


	3. The present ten years

Dragons mate the present 2

Kagome watched as Shippo came closer he stopped all eyes on him before puffing out his chest and stood tall and proud.

"I don't care if your human or youkai, I still see you as my mom and that's how I'm going to keep seeing you."

He said loud and clear. Everyone chuckled in the clearing. But Kagome's chuckle slowly turned to a cry as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and leaned forward. She continued to cry as her adopted son and her friends all hugged the part of her that stayed out of the water.

Ryuu watched as his mate sobbed. His heart was heavy at the sight and sound. He couldn't tell but he thought she said something in there native language.

He was right. She spoke in the tongue of the dragons.

Her words brought him to his knees as he gripped his chest. Bowing his head his mind became a whirl of thoughts.

She was right, her screamed words were true.

Kagome recovered from her break down sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"Thank you, all of you. Thank you for staying."

Kagura placed a kimono near her and the other two backed away from her so she could stand and get dressed. The water now turned to blood, showing that her wounds had been healed.

"What are you going to do now Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome responded in kind by closing her eyes to take a big breath.

"I'm going to turn mortal. Well as much as I can,"

Ryuu could not believe his ears as the orb slowly shut down. He looked at the elder, who was no longer in the cave. The howling of the wolves of war sounded off and the prince, sorry King of the dragons steeled himself for war and exited the cave.

The three watched as Kagome glowed a brilliant combination of fire colors holding her hands to her chest all the while. When she pulled her hands away from her chest inside rested an orb, with a dragon inside it curled up.

She walked over to Sango.

"Please keep this safe. I would trust no other with this task."

Sango took the orb and nodded. With a smile Kagome smiled and turned to walk away. Shippo hurried and jumped onto her shoulder together the two became lost in the wind.

Ten years later:

Kagome stood on the cliff doing the same thing that she did every morning for the past eight years. Slow tai chi to help keep her calm. She finished as the sun fully bloomed.

The village was quite happy for her to join them, even welcomed Shippo too after he helped her protect the village as well. After spending the day healing people, training young miko's and monks she felt a familiar presence near her.

It took him ten years but he did it. He found a way to get back to his mate. The mate he abandoned and tortured after she spent years trying to bring him back.

He didn't look like he once did, dirt everywhere, clothes in tatters, hair and general appearance un kept.

With a bow and full quiver to his back he gave a toothy grin as he made his way to where his mate's energy was the strongest.

Kagome didn't sleep that night at all. She sat up on the roof as Shippo slept inside. Having come from Sango's village from his monthly visit.

Kagome's heart ached for her mate yet again. Tears slid from her eyes, thinking about him, there past the lives they shared, the lives they lost... Not to mention the fact that his presence near her was growing the whole day.

She went for a walk near the water, and had she looked down she would have seen her mate walk beside her.

He felt insanity guilty for what he was about to do but her energy transcended plaines. And water was the perfect conductor as well.

Kagome stood in front of the waterfall, every so often she saw, or thought she saw her former mate. Well, he was still her mate but at the same time...

Her hand allowed the water to flow over it. Only for her to get greatly weakened.

Two strong and muscular arms caught her before she fell to the ground. He used his sight to track where she had been. The weather not as bad as to absorb the heat from her body.

Shippo took a sniff and rubbed his sleepy eyes and exited the hut, only for the sour tang of dragon headed his way...along with the scent of his mother.

He and the rough looking male gazed at one another when they were in eyesight. Ryuu submitted first admitting his mistake to the pup. Shippo watched as the male placed his mother down on her bed, lovingly moving part of her hair out of the way.

"What are you going to do now?"

Shippo asked the male, true he did grow a little bit over the past ten years, he was still cute.

"I'm going to do something I should have done ten years ago instead of running from my mate like a bastard." He stood and turned to the door.

"I'm going to avenge my mate. Because of the dogs she can no longer conceive children"


End file.
